


Hold Me Closer

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Good Theo Raeken, Huddling For Warmth, Love Confessions, M/M, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo and Liam get caught in a snowstorm, and wonder how they're going to make it out.





	Hold Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> For Manon, who wanted "communication suddenly cut off" for Bad Things Happen Bingo

“Anything?” Liam asks. His arms are wrapped around himself and his teeth are starting to chatter.

Theo sighs and shakes his head. He pockets his phone and mirrors Liam’s position. “Nothing. The storm must have knocked out the service.”

“What are we supposed to do?”

Theo looks around the deserted road. They haven’t seen a car in going on an hour. Not even a snow plow. Theo can’t blame people for wanting to stay off the roads. The storm is brutal. He can’t remember the last time he was in a snow storm this bad. Not since he was a kid. He doubts Liam has even seen snow, let alone been caught in a storm. Which explains his noticeable fear.

“We can’t stay here,” Theo tells him.

“What?” Liam asks, his voice rising. “You don’t mean you want to go out in that?”

“Of course I don’t _want_ to. But we don’t have a choice, Liam. If we stay here, we’ll freeze.”

“I’m already freezing,” Liam mutters.

“Exactly,” Theo huffs. “And it’s only going to get worse. So our best bet is trying to find someplace out of the cold.”

“But we’re in the middle of nowhere,” Liam says. His eyes drift to the window, and all the white surrounding them.

“It’s not ideal,” Theo tells him. “But I need you to trust me, Liam.”

Liam turns his gaze to him. His face is serious. He nods. “I do.”

Theo takes a deep breath. “Okay. We should travel light. Only take what you need. We can worry about the rest after the storm clears.”

He reaches into the back and grabs his duffle bag. He only has a couple pairs of clothes in there. He shoves his blanket in there, along with some food and his wallet.

Once he’s satisfied, he turns back to Liam. He’s sitting there watching the snow again. His backpack is on his lap. “Are you ready?”

“Not really,” Liam says.

Theo huffs out a laugh. He reaches over and grabs Liam by the chin. He waits until Liam meets his eyes before speaking. “I’m going to take care of you, Liam.”

Liam leans in a kisses him softly, “I know. And I’m going to take care of you.”

Theo smiles and kisses him again before pulling back, “We’re going to talk about this once we’re safe.”

Liam nods, “Okay.”

Theo puts his hand on the door handle and looks over at Liam to find him doing the same, “Ready?”

“Ready.”

They both open their doors and jump out into the frigid cold. Theo curses and rushes around the car to where Liam is. He grabs his hand and starts off down the road, hoping that somewhere close is a place they can rest and get warm.

Theo’s not sure how long they walk. It feels like hours, but it could only be minutes. It’s so cold and the wind is blowing snow into their faces. Time seems to slip away.

He sees a house up ahead and lets out a breath of relief. “Do you see that?” Theo calls over to Liam.

“Yeah,” Liam calls back.

His steps speed up and Theo smiles, quickly matching his pace to Liam’s. They reach the house to find no lights on or cars anywhere outside.

“Do you think anyone’s home?” Liam asks.

Theo shrugs, “Only one way to find out.”

He raises a hand to knock. All they’re met with is silence. He can’t hear anyone inside. He looks back down the road, before taking a deep breath. They’re getting into this house. He tries the door, and finds it locked. He knows some people hide keys under their mats, but there’s no way of knowing of that’s the case here. He reaches into his duffle bag and pulls out his lock picking kit.

Liam raises an eyebrow, “Really?”

“Don’t get judgmental,” Theo tells him. “This skill is about to get us inside and out of the cold. Unless you’d rather me be a good citizen and try our luck someplace else.”

“Pick the damn lock,” Liam mutters. “I’m not staying in this any longer than I have to.”

Theo smirks, and gets to work. He has to remove his gloves for it to work, and by the time the lock clicks, his fingers are freezing. He pushes his way inside, with Liam following close behind him. Once he’s shut the door he lets out a breath of relief. It’s already warmer in here.

“Hopefully this place has power,” Liam says.

Theo hadn’t even thought of that. If it doesn’t, they might be worse off than before.

“It looks like there’s a fireplace,” Theo says, gesturing into the living room. “See if you can find some dry clothes lying around here, and I’ll look for the thermostat.”

He makes his way down a hallway, trying to find what he’s looking for. His relief when he does is short lived. It’s not working. He should have known. The house is far too quiet. There isn’t the usual sound of electricity buzzing throughout the rooms.

He walks back into the living room to find Liam there. He’s stripped out of his wet clothes and put on something warmer.

“Did you find it?” Liam asks him.

“There’s no power,” Theo tells him. “Either it got knocked out with the storm, or it was turned off when the people that own the house left.”

Liam sits down heavily on the couch. “What does that mean?”

“It means we’re going to have to find other ways to keep warm,” Theo says. He shucks off his jacket and his boots, along with his wet socks. If only for something to do. “Is there wood for the fireplace?”

“Yeah,” Liam says. “Not a lot but it should last us at least a few hours.”

Theo nods, “That’s more than we had before.”

He goes to change, and tries his phone again while Liam gets the fire going. The whole time he’s trying to fight off the panic building inside of him. He can’t help but wonder if he brought them out here to die. If maybe they would have been better off in the car.

“Theo?”

Theo turns when Liam rests a hand on his arm. His face is pulled down in an adorable frown. Theo kisses him. It’s hard and desperate and full of a longing he’s been trying so hard to push down. He doesn’t want to anymore. If there’s a chance they’re going to die here he doesn’t want to go out with regrets.

Liam pulls back, staring at him with wide eyes, “Theo?”

“I love you,” Theo tells him. “I know this is shitty timing, but I do. I love you so fucking much Liam. And I’m so sorry.”

Liam’s eyes widen and he rests a hand on Theo’s cheek, “Hey, it’s okay. I love you too. We’re going to be fine, okay? We just need to go get warm.”

Theo lets Liam lead him into the living room. They curl up on the couch together, under a pile of blankets Liam found. Liam settles himself on top of him, and kisses him again, slow and deep. He gives little sighs as he starts to move on top of him. Theo feels like his head is spinning.

When it’s all over, they’re both panting, sticky messes. But Theo doesn’t care. He’s not going to move for anything. Liam seems to be in agreement, because all he does is shift to the left and settle more comfortably on top of him.

“We’re going to get out of here,” Liam tells him. “Because I intend to do that properly.”

Theo wants to believe him.

Night is on them now. He can feel the chill starting to settle in again. Even with the fire roaring and the blankets. He holds Liam tighter, and hopes for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
